Manchas
by Nanase Kei
Summary: O cabelo é louro demais e dói nos olhos. Eu já esqueci a cor dos dele, porque não gosto de olhar. E a cicatriz. Quando eu o vejo, é a primeira coisa que noto. É a primeira coisa que todo mundo nota. Torneio homenagem ao aniversariante: Mello, tema Marcas


**Manchas**

**# **Essa não é uma história bonita. É melhor avisar isso antes que alguém se confunda, mas afinal não é como se alguém fosse _lê-la_, ela é só um bando de rabiscos num bloco de notas que eu nem lembrava mais que carregava no bolso. E eu não sei por que estou escrevendo, já que eu nunca gostei de escrever, mas parece um pouco desrespeitoso não registrar.

_**X**_

**# **O cabelo é louro demais e dói nos olhos. Eu já esqueci a cor dos dele, porque não gosto de olhar. E a cicatriz. Quando eu o vejo, é a primeira coisa que noto. É a primeira coisa que todo mundo nota.

_**X**_

**# **_(eu não sei onde ele a arranjou não sei não sei não sei e tenho medo de perguntar)_

_**X**_

**# **Ela ocupa quase todo o rosto. É uma marca grotesca, é nojento observar. Mas, depois que você se acostuma, há outras. Pequenos cortes ao longo dos dedos, uma ferida no ombro. Ele é todo marcado, feito de falhas.

_**X**_

**# **"O que você está olhando, Matt?"

**_X_**

_**# **_"Nada."

_(nada nada nada por favor não me machuque eu não estou vendo nada)_

_**X**_

_**# **_Uma vez ele saiu do banheiro ainda sem vestir a camisa, pra comer um chocolate. E foi só uma vez, mas eu ainda lembro, eu ainda consigo ver o corte enorme ocupando quase toda a extensão das suas costas e isso ainda me soa como uma sentença de morte.

_**X**_

**# **_(eu trabalho com ele há três semanas e agora estou tendo pesadelos e lembrando-me de coisas que não tem nada a ver)_

_**X**_

_**# **_Mello gosta de mentir. Não o faz quando pode contar a verdade, ele não é idiota, mas gosta quando tem a oportunidade. E, sempre que indago a respeito de qualquer coisa, são os cabelos tão louros que doem os olhos e o sorriso no canto dos lábios e eu me pergunto quantas vezes já lhe dei essas chances.

_**X**_

_**# **__(e os sonhos e as lembranças ficam vindo e vindo e eu não consigo evitar)_

_**X**_

_**# **(quando ele chegou no orfanato e ele ficou uma semana sem falar com ninguém, ficou sim, e todos passaram uma semana sem falar com ele porque os seus braços e pernas de criança eram cheios de marcas roxas cheios cheios cheios e ele nunca contou pra ninguém mas a verdade é que todo mundo sabia o motivo)_

**X**

_**# **_Eu nunca falo das marcas. Nós não somos amigos e não é da minha conta. E quando eu fico olhando para a enorme cicatriz no rosto e lembrando-me do corte nojento nas costas, ele só pergunta "o que é, Matt?". E eu digo que não é nada, porque não sei de onde elas vieram nem o que significam e acho que estou melhor assim. Vai ver elas também são mentiras.

_**X**_

_**# **__(a primeira vez que ele perdeu pro Near tirou uma nota pior não chorou e tinham arranhões nas mãos dele no dia seguinte)_

_**X**_

_# _Vamos seqüestrar a apresentadora da NHK, uma tal de Takada. Quando Mello me falou do plano, havia um riso solto no seu rosto e ele comia chocolate. _"_É uma aposta certeira, Matt", ele disse e a cicatriz pareceu rir junto e eu não sei por que não dormi bem naquela noite.

_**X**_

_# (nós voltamos ao orfanato e na primeira vez que ele falou comigo estava faltando um garoto pra completar os times de futebol e ele mordeu o chocolate e disse "vem cara vai ser divertido __**nós vamos ganhar**__.")_

**_X_**

**# **Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu o vi sorrir.

_**X**_

_**# **(e agora quando eu fecho os olhos eu penso nele com menos de cinco anos ganhando **marcas roxas** do pai ou da mãe e nelas desaparecendo com o tempo mas nunca sumindo de fato)_

**_X_**

_**#**_ Ligo o motor do carro e faço o possível pra escrever de algum jeito. Estou com medo. Estou com medo de isso não dar certo, estou com medo de ser preso, mas, principalmente, estou medo de ganhar uma cicatriz igual a dele, uma cicatriz que ri junto quando ele move os lábios. A marca de uma derrota. Estava fincada nele, traçada na sua pele desde o começo e eu não percebi a tempo.

_**X**_

_**# **__(eu nunca cheguei a pensar em como morreria)_

**_X_**

_**# **__(o barulho das rodas do carro está tão alto que chega a ser insuportável enquanto eles me perseguem eles não têm nada melhor para fazer? e eu tenho a sensação de que vou morrer logo e tudo que consigo pensar é "vem cara vai ser divertido __**nós vamos ganhar**__" e eu acho que essa foi a maior mentira que ele já me disse)_

_**X**_

_**# **__(e eu continuo escrevendo e de repente um lampejo me vem à mente e eu sei que ele vai morrer e vai deixar de respirar e __**vai embora pra sempre**__ e a verdade é que dá um pouco de alívio não ser o único)_

_**X**_

_**# **(acho que ele ia preferir que o corpo não fosse encontrado)_

_**X**_

_**#**__ (acho que seria melhor assim)_

_**X**_

_**# **__rabisco-rabisco-rabisco_

**_X_**

**N/A: **Cara, eu praticamente vomitei essa fic pro desafio, mano, comofis. Saiu quase toda do NADA, e talvez por isso esteja tão nonsense. Btw, espero que gostem.


End file.
